


The Liesmith's Lament

by EmitTime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki agonizing over constantly being misunderstood and having his intentions scrutinized, Not Shippy, POV First Person, Poetry, Trust, Trust Issues, but compatible with any ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmitTime/pseuds/EmitTime
Summary: Illusions areAs vital as truthI wouldn’t need to lieIf my trust were not abused(Infinity War feels inspired some Loki-centric angst.)





	The Liesmith's Lament

The Liesmith’s Lament

Illusions are

As vital as truth

I wouldn’t need to lie

If my trust were not abused

And if you don’t understand

That unspoken words

Are just as important as speech

If you don’t understand

That not every untruth

Is intended for loyalty breach

If you can’t see

That these lies protect you

As much as they do me

If you can’t trust

That my love

Is greater than my need to deceive

If you don’t believe in me

Then we can’t be

And I will leave

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
